Something to hold on to
by Ice Queen Estella
Summary: 2004 movie based A famous violinist from modern day lands up in her favourite musical only to discover that things may not go as smoothly as she wishes them to especially with the Phantom whom she tries desperately to stay away from.


A/N: Not my best but this is just what I do when I can't sleep. Don't read it if you don't want to. Some characters here are based on some of my friends. The characters you recognise aren't mine.

Summary: A famous violinist from modern day lands up in her favourite musical only to discover that things may not go as smoothly as she wishes them to especially with the Phantom whom she tries desperately to stay away from.

At the age of twenty-three Eleanor Kropp was finally starting to see the world for what it was: tiring. After flying into Singapore all the way from Cardiff, she had barely a moment's rest before she was off to perform with her sister at their charity concert for aid for Banda Aech. The Tsunami had caused much damage and loss. Eleanor knew she had to help; she had lost several of her own friends in the region to the natural disaster and she wished to help all those who lived through it.

Eleanor had only become _The_ Eleanor Kropp in the past four years. Having played the violin with her grandmother since she was a child, she realized that there was nothing else she could love doing more than performing. She continued with her dream and got somewhere. With her natural talent and dedication she learnt fast and was soon performing alongside her grandmother in her neighbourhood. Soon she was performing at small concerts and talent shows. The Robert Small, the director of a record company when he saw Eleanor perform solo when her grandmother, Louise could not be with her, could not waste such a talent. Eleanor released her first album, 'Reflections of the Future' when she was 20 featuring her sister, Meghann as the vocalist. Although Eleanor herself could sing, she thought Meghann did a much better job of it and they sounded perfect together. Meghann, being just a little more than a year older than Eleanor was undoubtedly a splitting image of her father who was mainly German. Meghann had the same deep blue eyes and silken golden hair that always was in curls. Eleanor was more like her mother. Their mother being half Asian had inherited her long dark hair from her ancestors, later passing on the wavy, silken black hair on to Eleanor. The only thing the sisters shared is physical appearance was their deep blue eyes. Even in complexion, Eleanor was slightly darker.

Eleanor was seated on a chair and had her eyes were closed as if she was asleep. Her violin lay next to her, resting on the side of the chair. The dressing room mirror was in front of her and the door was behind her.

"Eleanor! Don't you dare doze off now!" said Meghann, looking very panicked. Eleanor snapped out of her Reverie

"I'm awake, Meggie. Just thinking…you know." Said Eleanor sadly. Meghann, or Meggie nodded in understanding, poor, poor Eleanor.

"Is this about Rossa and Asli again?" Asked Meghann, to confirm her doubt. Rossa and Asli, both Indonesian had been scholars in Eleanor's university, both were Eleanor's close friends. They were both from Aech. "Would you like to talk? We could always delay a little…"

"Meggie, don't! I don't know how they are, I don't even know if they're alive! Just stop reminding me." She put her head in her hands for a moment and then looked back at her sister, this time more calmly, "How long till we're on?"

Meggie smiled and looked at her watch, "About now." Eleanor got up, wincing due to a stomach cramp after not having eaten for a day. "Have you had anything to eat?" asked a very worried Meggie.

"No, Meggie I don't feel up to it." Said Eleanor, picking up her violin and her bow. She looked in the dressing room mirror, seeing herself in her usual long, pale blue tie and dye skirt and a white peasant top. December just wasn't quite December in an equatorial climate. She pushed a stray strand of dark hair away from her face and turned back to Meghann.

"All good to go." She tried to smile and followed Meghann out of the dressing rooms. And to the left wing of the stage set up in the indoor stadium. Indeed, all the seats were full and the crowd cheered as the sisters came on stage. Meghann, being the more cheery one took the microphone first.

"Good evening Singapore!" she said and changed her tone to a more solemn one, "We've very recently had a terrible natural disaster, which has affected many countries, Indonesia, India and Sri Lanka being among them. Eleanor's purpose and mine of being here tonight is to raise funds for relief in these countries. Thank you all for being here tonight" The crowd cheered again. Eleanor spoke once the cheers died down.

"In memory of all those who are no longer with us due to the Tsunami, 'Forget me not', our first song tonight." She said lifting up her violin. The crowd cheered again. "One, two, one two three." Eleanor began, concentrating on her starting solo bit before Meggie started to sing along.

Forget not the summer days,  
The summer breeze and beautiful days  
Nor the spring mornings, the flowers, the meadows, oh no.

Unknown, to Meggie and the crowd, Eleanor could barely stand a moment longer. Tired, saddened and weak, she collapsed on stage, ending what was still to be a splendid night.

* * *

Three years after the crashing of the chandelier and the fire in the opera house, the rumours about the Phantom of the Opera hadn't died down. Even after the Opera house was re-opened there had still been proof that the Phantom lived through his frequent notes. Christine Daae, now the Countess de Changy had fled from Paris and never returned. Madame Giry continued to be the ballet mistress and the opera house flourished in the years. Meg Giry, now Prima Ballerina was in charge of the younger girls when she was not practicing her own parts. Carlotta had not returned to the opera, her place as Prima Donna had been taken by a young French girl, Marie who's voice was not ever quite as heavenly as Christine's but not as unbearable as Carlotta's. The only matter of concern was the number of orchestra members that had died in the fire. Many shows were put up and the Opera did have a new Patron, Philippe de Changy, brother of Raoul de Changy their previous patron. Life in the Opera house was as normal as it could be, not one person desired a change.

This day however, was different. Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg were sitting on the bedside of a girl they had never seen before. Madame Giry had told Meg that she found the girl outside the Opera house. It was originally Monsieur Fantôme who had found the girl somewhere in a dark corridor. He then brought her to Madam Giry to see what could be done for her. She was found with a violin.

"Maman?"

"What is it, Meg?" Madam Giry snapped, obviously at the end of her patience.

"Will she be alright? Where do you think her family is?" asked Meg, replacing the washcloth that she was using to wipe the girl's forehead. The girl stirred a bit and began mumbling something that sounded like "Meggie"

"Meggie!" she said again and then opened her eyes a little, finally coming to her senses. Madame Giry rushed out of the room to inform the doctor of the girl's state. Meanwhile the girl awoke and spoke to Meg.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking very puzzled and as if she had been put out of her place. She sat up slowly and then looked at Meg. "And who are you?"

Meg noted the girl's accent and frowned but spoke in her heavily accented English, "You're not from here, are you? Visiting perhaps. Do you know where your family is?" The girl looked even more confused and struggled to sit up, Meg helped her and pulled up her blanket.

"If you tell me where I am, the perhaps I may be able to get my bearings better." She looked at Meg oddly, "You're a dancer…you stand like one and you're French."

Meg laughed a little. Being in Paris, how could the girl not expect French people? "My mother found you nearby here. You are in the ballet dormitories of the Opera Populaire. My name is Meg."

"But it can't be…" she thought it better than to question the existence of someone standing right before her. "Oh! I almost forgot my manners there! I am Eleanor and indeed I am not from here but…" what do you say to a character out of your favourite musical? "I meant to look for work here in Paris." 'Nice lie!' she thought to herself.

"Oh, you'd best ask my Maman then. If you like, you could get work here." Meg picked up the violin from the chair nearby and brought it to Eleanor. "Is this yours'?"

Eleanor smiled; she would recognize that violin anywhere. "It is! Thank you for keeping it for me!" The violin and the bow were both there. She picked up the violin and brushed an imaginary bit of dust from it. Just then, an older woman entered the room and removed her cloak.

"That doctor is nowhere to be found!" she said, her tone was more than anything an irritable one. She looked at Eleanor and smiled, "Well I suppose that doctor's presence will no longer be required!"

Meg began her introductions. "Maman, this is Eleanor. She wanted work here. Eleanor, this is my mother." Eleanor sat up more and ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to set it right.

"Pleased to meet you Ma'am. I was hoping that you might help me get work here." Said Eleanor as politely as possible. She wanted to make a good first impression.

"You sound very English. You are not Parisian or even French, are you?"

"Oh, no! I am not even English; I only lived in England for a while. My father is German and my mother is part Asian. I don't speak any French either only German and English."

Madame Giry smiled and brought a plate of food over to Eleanor from the table. Eleanor muttered a 'thanks'.

"And what work do you want, my dear. Do you sing, or dance perhaps? Or do you make costumes?"

"I used to sing a long time ago but I gave up because my voice wasn't strong enough; I could be good enough for the chorus if I practiced. Actually, I was wondering if there was a place in the orchestra. I play the violin better than anything else that I do." Said Eleanor, "I could play for you now, if you wished." She nibbled on a bit of bread once she finished talking. Meg was silent; she was only hoping for a new friend. Eleanor did seem kind, but it seemed like there was something that she wasn't tell them. Since Christine's departure, Meg's closest friend had been her mother.

"Heavens child! The Orchestra? There has never been a woman in this Orchestra. But we do require more violinists, if the managers are convinced of you talent then, you are a lucky girl, indeed. If not, you will have to audition for the chorus." She paused for a moment. "Would you play for us? I should like to see your talent for myself."

Eleanor put down her bit of bread and handed the plate to Meg with a smile. Then she pushed the blanket away and swung her legs over the side of her bed and took up her violin again? 'Now," she thought, 'what could I possibly play? I can only think of…' She lifted her bow arm slowly and began to play 'Angel of Music' as softly as she could.

Meg gasped. 'How could she know this unless she was in this Opera house before the fire? I heard Christine sing it…' Madame Giry's face tightened and a rustling was heard close to the area of the cupboard, Meg rushed to it, but Madame Giry stopped her. Eleanor stopped midway through her performance.

"I don't remember anymore." She explained.

"Have you been in this Opera house before, child?" asked Madam Giry, a bit too sternly for Eleanor's liking.

"I have never been to Paris before this." She paused as if in thought and opened her mouth to speak but stopped before she could say anything.

"I do believe," said Madame Giry, "that your talent will be recognized, child. You may have this room for tonight. Tomorrow I will find quarters for you elsewhere." Madame Giry left the room, with one last glance at Eleanor. There was something that was not quite right about the girl.

"Well," said Meg, "I had better see to it that the younger ones are in bed. Good night, Eleanor."

"Good night Meg, I do hope that we will be friends." Said Eleanor, sinking back into bed and blowing out the candle that lay next to her.

* * *

A/N: Go on and review if you like. I don't mind flames too much.

-Isolde


End file.
